1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to integrated circuit designs. In particular, the present invention relates to the design of an integrated circuit which reliably provides an output voltage from a low power supply voltage.
2. Background of the Invention
In a battery-powered device, it is often necessary to operate at a low supply voltage, e.g. when the charge in the battery is running low. Thus, it is desirable to be able to provide reliably a reference voltage at low supply voltage conditions.